FlameStrip's story
by 76mcghee
Summary: Join FlameStripe in his life and how it is. But the clans are forced to move, four cats. One from each clan will take their clan to a new home.
Please go easy on me. I am 13 and just now getting into writing. I am working with google docs so it might be days before I update my story again. Enjoy!

 **Warriors**

By: Noah M.

All credits belong to Erin Hunter who inspired me to write this story.

 **ThunderClans Cats**

 **Leader** -LittleStar-A white tom with what looks like a little black star on his shoulder.

 **Deputy** -DoveWing-A grey she-cat with white streaks along her side.

 **Medicine Cat**

 **Mosseye-** Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes, apprentice-SpeckledPaw.

 **Warriors**

 **FlameStripe** -Orange tom with darker orange stripes.

 **CloudShade** -Gray tom, Apprentice-IcePaw.

 **BearTail** -Brown she-cat with short stubby tail, Apprentice-WhitePaw.

 **SootStripe** -Gray tom with close to black stripes.

 **HawkPaw** -Brown tom with unusually long front claws, Apprentice-EmberPaw.

 **SilverShade** -Beautiful grey/silver-ish she-cat.

 **GreyTail** -White she-cat with grey tail, apprentice-BlizzardPaw.

 **BrackenFlame** -Black and orange tom, apprentice-MousePaw.

 **YellowTail** -White she-cat with yellow tail.

 **Apprentice's**

 **IcePaw** -White she-cat with bright icy blue eyes.

 **BirchPaw** -Brown and white tom

 **EmberPaw** -Black tom with orange specks.

 **BlizzardPaw** -Grey tom with white spots.

 **SpeckledPaw** -Black she-cat with brown spots.

 **MousePaw** -Brown she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Kits**

 **FawnKit** -Brown she-cat with white underbelly and spots.

 **AshKit** -Grey tom with dark grey spots.

 **Queens**

 **WillowFur** -Brown she-cat with darker brown swirls.

 **Elders**

 **PoppyLeaf** -A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

 **SunStream** -Golden she-cat with white paws.

 **MoonShadow** -Black tom with white paws.

FlameStripe was in an empty clearing where him and his two friends VenomFoot from Wind Clan and ScarFace from Shadow Clan would talk about their lives in their Clan's. No cat was there that night so FlameStripe looked at SilverPelt and admired it's beauty. FlameStripe was about to head back to his Clan's camp when he saw a she-cat sitting up on the grass far off, looking into SilverPelt like he did just then. He recognized the she-cat instantly because of her silver colored pelt that the moon's light gave her. It was SilverShade. FlameStripe and and SilverShade never talked much in the past but in the past moon they talked whenever they got the chance. FlameStripe started to walk toward SilverShade. She must have known he was there because she said as he was moving towards her, "Hi FlameStripe!" FlameStripe replied with a mew in greeting but SilverShade just kept looking into SilverPelt.

SilverShade sits and looked longingly into the night sky. "Isn't it just beautiful FlameStripe?" She mewed

"Yes... SilverShade, I've been wanting to say something to you." Silvershade looked at FlameStripe

"What is it FlameStripe?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on patrol with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would love to go with you on a patrol tomorrow."

"Well, let's get to camp. we both need to rest. It's so late." Mewed FlameStripe to SilverShade.

SilverShade nodded and they walked together back to their camp side by side.

FlameStripe and SilverShade soon got to their camp and headed to the warrior den to sleep. FlameStripe and SilverShade walked into the warrior den careful not to wake up the other warriors. As FlameStripe was about to lay down he meowed to SilverShade, "Goodnight, SilverShade." SilverShade licked FlameStripe and brushed against his flank and kept going to get to her mossy bed. They both layed down and the last thing FlameStripe remembered was SilverShade saying goodnight to him before he went into a deep sleep.

FlameStripe found himself in a clearing that he never has seen. He checked to see if there was a sent nearby of a Clan, prey, or cat he didn't scent any of the things. All of a sudden CloudStar (FlameStripe's old leader) appears in front of him. CouldStar looks at FlameStripe and said to him "Watch out young FlameStripe... There will soon be a battle that will leave all cats without a home. Prepare yourself young warrior. You don't have much time." CloudStripe started to fade away into the night sky. FlameStripe yelled "CouldStar wait!" But it was too late. FlameStripe was left alone in the night.

FlameStripe then awakes panting heavily, and looks outside of the bracken den. It was still night time. 'Could that have been a sign from StarClan?' FlameStripe thought. FlameStripe sat up and and heard shuffling from behind him. FlameStripe turned around to see SilverShade padding up next to him. SilverShade sat next to him, her warm, sweet smelling fur against his.

"Are you okay FlameStripe? She meowed you were mewing and moving around like crazy!. I'm surprised that you didn't wake up the others!"

"CloudStar visited me in a dream... She said that there was a battle coming and that I had to prepare myself."

"Lets get to bed FlameStripe, you'll need your strength for tomorrow, you can tell LittleStar about this tomorrow as well.

FlameStripe reluctantly laid back down and SilverShade lays against him away from her warm mossy bedding, her fur against his. FlameStripe soon falls to sleep to SilverShade's sweet scent.

…...

FlameStripe woke up the next morning to Someone prodding his flank "FlameStripe wake up. We go to go on a patrol!" some cat mewed. It was SilverShade. FlameStripe got up slowly stretching his legs only to show the muscle on his legs and shoulders. SilverShade led the two out of the den to the fresh-kill pile "We need to eat for the patrol. We can hunt along the way but this is so we have our strength when we start." FlameStripe still trying to wake up nodded slowly and pulled out a Starling for his first meal of the day. Once FlameStripe and SilverShade were done eating they started to patrol their borders next to Wind and Shadow Clan to make sure nobody entered their camp. To their luck, nothing entered their territory when they were asleep. FlameStripe and SilverShade started trekking through the winding forest to get back to the Clan's camp. As they were walking FlameStripe picked up the scent of a woodland mouse. He instantly went into a crouch position keeping all of his weight on his haunches to make sure he didn't make a noise. 'To easy' FlameStripe thought. FlameStripe was only a fox length away when he pounced down on the mouse taking it out with a quick blow. FlameStripe went over to SilverShade with the mouse in his jaws and dropped the mouse at her feet "For you." SilverShade licked FlameStripe and let out a loud purr. Then SilverShade sat down and she started to eat the mouse. Once SilverShade was done eating her mouse the two cats got up and started back to the camp. On the way to camp SilverShade spoke loudly looking down at her paws and shuffling them "FlameStripe can I ask you something?" she mewed to him. FlameStripe and SilverShade stopped and FlameStripe replied with a simple answer,

"What is it SilverShade?"

"Errr... I would like to know if... Never mind, sorry but right now is not the right time to ask."

"Is there something wrong, is someone hurting you?"

"No, nobody is bothering me. Let's just not talk about this."

"Okay, whatever you want SilverShade."

FlameStripe and SilverShade carried on through the forest until they both reached their camp with some fresh-kill that they were able to collect on the way back. They both dropped the kill into the fresh-kill pile. FlameStripe grabbed a Chaffinch out of the pile and started to eat. After FlameStripe was done eating he trudged into the warrior den and curled up in his bed of moss and fell asleep to exhaustion and tiredness. FlameStripe awoke with SilverShade curled up next to him, her sweet scent flowed through his nostrils as he heard LittleStar call out from HighRock "Let cats that are old enough to catch their own prey join under HighRock for a meeting." FlameStripe got up and prodded SilverShade with his forepaw, "SilverShade LittleStar is calling for a meeting!" SilverShade yawned and started to stretch. The two cats walked next to each other to the meeting and sat down next to each other. LittleStar called out from above "A border patrol sent out this morning scented RiverClan on our territory." Meows of anger and suspicion rose up from the cats below HighRock. LittleStar continued over the voices "The next gathering is tomorrow and we will discuss this from there." With that said LittleStar lept down from HighRock and left to his den followed by his deputy, DoveWing. SilverShade sat beside him in disbelief "Why would RiverClan be on our territory, LittleStar didn't even say that there was bones so they couldn't have ate on our territory either. So why would RiverClan be on our territory?" FlameStripe shrugged. He didn't know what to say, if RiverClan hunted on their territory but took the bones off or buried them... Why? They have the river! The river is always full of fish at this time of year! FlameStripe recalled CloudStar's message that there would be a war. FlameStripe tried to shake the thought off that there would be a war with RiverClan. FlameStripe not knowing what to do, left to the warriors den to get some more rest. Before he could go to sleep SilverShade walked in the den, she had a puzzled look on her face like something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong SilverShade?" FlameStripe questioned.

"I've just thought of this FlameStripe... Last night why were you out so far from camp?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I was doing what you were doing. Looking at SilverPelt but I was so far out for a reason. Where I was is where me and a couple friends go to talk about their Clan's."

"So you mean the cats you visit with are from rival Clan's! That's breaking the warrior code!" She mewed quietly

"Yes but I trust them with my life. I am going to meet with them tonight."

"I'm coming with you" SilverShade said out of nowhere.

"You can come with me, yes. But I don't know how they will react to you SilverShade."

"I can handle myself! Well... If I can't then you will be there to back me up right FlameStripe?"

"Of course, now I need some rest for tonight, you should too. If we are both going to where I meet up"

SilverShade nodded respectfully then laied down next to FlameStripe. FlameStripe wondered about what would happen when they met up and how SilverShade felt of him.

FlameStripe awoke to see a night sky illuminate the trees and the ground. 'Perfect time to go out' FlameStripe thought to himself. FlameStripe stretched out and was about to leave when he remembered something. SilverShade! FlameStripe prodded SilverShade as he did earlier in the day. "SilverShade, time to get up!" he said urgently.

SilverShade got up slowly and stretched showing the she-cats powerful shoulders. "I'm ready" she said groggily. FlameStripe and SilverShade started to the fallen tree in silence, FlameStripe was excited to see his friends again but SilverShade didn't look the same. She seemed to be on edge like she was ready for a fight. FlameStripe brushed up against her

"It's okay SilverShade. These cats won't hurt you, I trust them with my life. There is nothing to be afraid of." mewed FlameStripe

"I believe you FlameStripe, but I keep wondering what they would think of me..." SilverShade replied softly.

"They will think you're the most beautiful cat out of all of the five Clan's…. Just like me"

SilverShade started to blush. Did SilverShade think of FlameStripe the same way he felt about her? FlameStripe didn't get the chance to think about the answer because as he stared in front of him there was one silhouette. ScarFace. FlameStripe quickened his pace but SilverShade slowed down behind him. As FlameStripe got to the cat he licked him in greeting.

SilverShade stepped out from behind FlameStripe. ScarFaces lip started to draw back into a snarl and started to growl "Who is this she-cat!" FlameStripe calmly looked at ScarFace and said "This is SilverShade. I invited her to come to the fallen tree with me." FlameStripe introduced, SilverShade dipped her head in greeting. ScarFace cautiously dipped his head in return "Relax ScarFace, she is harmless. Shes with me. There is nothing to worry about." Mewed FlameStripe. ScarFace started to relax,"Nice to meet you SilverShade." ScarFace said, SilverShade returned his words in greeting. "VemonFoot is probably out with her Clan" FlameStripe said"Probably" ScarFace replied. "Is she your… You know." FlameStripe and SilverShade looked at each other. SilverShade's eyes were burning into FlameStripe's with affection and not a moment later they broke eye contact and looked back at ScarFace. SilverShade said "I don't know yet." FlameStripe blushed. ScarFace let out a purr of amusement and carried on. "Well, I'd better get going" he Mewed. FlameStripe licked ScarFace's flank in farewell. ScarFace left SilverShade and FlameStripe alone in the dark.

FlameStripe looked into SilverShade's eyes. He couldn't leave his gaze elsewhere. Before FlameStripe knew he was leaning in close to SilverShade who was not showing any discomfort. She just kept looking into FlameStripe's eyes until their muzzles were gently pushing against each others. FlameStripe started to blush and started to back away. As soon as SilverShade had the time to talk she said "FlameStripe…. I never knew… you felt that way." FlameStripe was embarrassed, did he do it at the right time? Did he make the right choice? "I-I- I'm sorry, I thought you felt the same way…" FlameStripe saw a glare of humor in her eyes "I've always loved you FlameStripe, I just didn't know when you would do that." SilverShade mewed as she leaned back into FlameStripe. Muzzle against muzzle. FlameStripe didn't want to let go. This was the love of his life. And he was the love of hers.

...…

The next day, in the evening, all the warriors and elders gathered together for the gathering. LittleStar was in the front of the group ready to give his signal. FlameStripe was right next to SilverShade. With the flick of LittleStar's tail all of the cats headed for the gathering. As they reached the slope that leads down to FourTrees, LittleStar stopped and called out to the Clan "Let's see what RiverClan has to say about being on our territory!" A murmur of agreement rose up from all the cats, then they all started down the steep slope. All the cats gathered around cats from other Clan's. FlameStripe went with SilverShade to VenomFoot and ScarFace. They all greeted each other but before anything else LittleStar called for silence along with the other three other Clan leaders. LittleStar spoke first. "A patrol was sent out yesterday and found RiverClan scent on our side of the border!" The RiverClan leader, HalfStar spoke up "I have no idea what you are talking about LittleStar, I gave no permission to any cat to set a paw on your territory!" SilentStar got in between the two "StarClan would disapprove of this, you two!" One of the cats from down below let out a howl "StarClan is mad! Look at the moon!" All the cats stared into the night. There was a cloud covering the moon. LittleStar called out to all the cats below "This gathering is over." All the cats mewed good-bye to their friends and left to their Clan's. FlameStripe and SilverShade left and ran through the forest side by side. When they got to camp all the cats left to their den and went to bed for the night.

The next few days after the gathering FlameStripe and SilverShade snuck out at night and played with each other, exploring, getting together with their new friends, sharing tongues, looking at SilverPelt, and laying down next to each other. One night they went hunting and when they were done they sat next together looking longingly into SilverPelt. "I love you SilverShade…" FlameStripe mewed softly, SilverShade and FlameStripe looked at each other. FlameStripe gazed into her soft blue eyes as she said "I love you too FlameStripe." FlameStripe and SilverShade leaned in and gently put their muzzles against each other. "I don't know what life would be like without you, FlameStripe" Mewed SilverShade. FlameStripe blushed. He didn't know what to say so he kept his muzzles against hers for a few more moments until he let go. He let out a mew of affection and turned to leave the camp. SilverShade stood up and followed him.

It didn't take long to get to camp. It was nearly moon-high a the time. LittleStar said the day after the gathering that he wanted more patrols out and for them to be made up of three cats, two warriors and an apprentice. FlameStripe and SilverShade had the first patrol tomorrow with Birchpaw (an apprentice.) FlameStripe was looking forward to it. He wanted to be with SilverShade all of his life and to never let her leave his side. FlameStripe went into the warrior den with SilverShade right behind him, before they both went to bed FlameStripe and SilverShade touched muzzles one last time before he laid down and fell into a well needed sleep.

FlameStripe awoke the next day, it was just about to become dawn so FlameStripe woke up SilverShade and they both headed to get some fresh-kill, to their surprise BirchPaw was waiting for them at the fresh-kill pile, "I already ate! I'm so excited! What borders are we going to patrol, FlameStripe?" she mewed. "We are going to patrol by the RiverClan and WindClan border to see if they have been in our territory." He meowed back. BirchPaw let out a mew of excitement. SilverShade and FlameStripe finished their meal with a few gulps. Then they set foot out of the Clan's camp and headed through the winding forest side by side, scenting the air for the scent of other Clan's and prey that is nearby. FlameStripe renewed the border scent but found nothing. The three cats all came back to the camp with some fresh-kill and dropped it at the fresh-kill pile. They reported to LittleStar and he thanked them and told them to get some rest. As BirchPaw headed to the Apprentice den FlameStripe asked SilverShade if she wanted to go to meet up with ScarFace that night and she said yes with a gleam of happiness in her eyes. Then before FlameStripe knew it he was in his mossy bed and fell asleep.

FlameStripe awoke to see that it was nearly moon-high. _Oh crap! I might be late to meet with ScarFace!_ thought FlameStripe. He woke up SilverShade and then they were on their way to the fallen tree. The two cats wound through the forest next to each other until they reached the fallen tree _We might be late. ScarFace might have left!_ FlameStripe thought. But almost as soon as the thought that he heard rustling coming through the brambles. FlameStripe scented the air. ShadowClan… Not one cat but two! SilverShade must have smelled the two cats as well because she got into a fighting position. FlameStripe soothed her but he didn't expect to see what he saw next.

ScarFace stepped out into the clearing but along with him was another cat that he'd never seen before. FlameStripe and SilverShade looked at the other cat cautiously. ScarFace bounded up to the two cats and greeted them. "Hello!" the tom said as he leaped up on the log next to the two cats.

"There is nothing to be afraid of MoonStream. They're friends." ScarFace mewed

"Who are they? The she-cat asked.

"This is FlameStripe. And this is SilverShade." ScarFace pointed his tail in FlameStripes direction. then SilverShade's.

"Nice to meet you I suppose…" MoonStream mewed as she leaped up on the log beside ScarFace

MoonStream dipped her head in greeting to the ThunderClan cats, FlameStripe and SilverShade dipped their head in greeting as well "So.. Uhmm.. What next?" MoonStream asked as she looked at ScarFace.

"We normally just talk and catch up on what's happening in our Clans. But it's a secret meeting, so kind of like a secret mini-gathering." ScarFace mewed, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Oh. Alright." MoonStream looked back at the two ThunderClan cats. "Are there any other cats that come here?" She asks with a tilt of her head. "Occasionally there's a WindClan cat named VenomFoot that comes around." ScarFace directed his attention to FlameStripe. "Have you seen her lately?"

"Not since the last time we met up." FlameStripe mewed.

"So, there's us two," MoonStream motions towards ScarFace and herself with her tail, "And FlameStripe and SilverShade,"She motions towards the ThunderClan cats, "And a WindClan cat?"

"Yes. That's right. When we first started meeting up, it was only the three of us." ScarFace replied. "Anyway, how are you?" He redirects his attention to FlameStripe.

"I'm doing great! The Clan is doing great as well!" FlameStripe replied.

"Good. Good." ScarFace meowed.

The cats soon lost track of time, resulting in their silhouettes being outlined with light like fire. As the cats said farewell, but before they left ScarFace motioned FlameStripe over to the side of the clearing while the she-cats, now best friends, conversed. ScarFace made sure to keep his voice low enough so the she-cats couldn't hear him, but FlameStripe could.

"FlameStripe, I fear something is going to happen to the forest… DawnAsh told me something was going to happen soon in a vision I had a few days ago. Has your Clan had anything like that?"

FlameStripe sighed. Should he tell ScarFace about RiverClan and CloudStar? What would he do? ScarFace has been his friend for many many moons. FlameStripe trusted him enough to tell him… FlameStripe sighed once more "RiverClan has been crossing onto our border and I was visited by CloudStar in a dream and she said that there was going to be a battle soon and that many would die." ScarFace was silent for a moment. "Do you know about my connection with DawnAsh?" He meowed, finally asking.

"'You never told me about it." FlameStripe replied.

"Oh… She's a cat that visits me in visions each night. She's with StarClan now, because while her and I were out hunting with a patrol, a pack of Dogs attacked. That's how I got my scar... She didn't make it.." ScarFace looked sadly at his paws as a shudder ran through him from his nose to his tail,, as if he was reliving that fateful day over again.

"I-I'm so sorry, ScarFace. I didn't know." FlameStripe said.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Anyway," ScarFace redirected his attention to the sun, now just a few rays of light on the horizon," We should be getting back now."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry to hear about DawnAsh." FlameStripe meowed. As the toms padded back to the Log, the she-cats finished their conversation on the quality of the water in the streams in the forest.

"Alright, MoonStream, let's go." ScarFace said as he turned around to face the she-cat

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. And I'm sorry to hear about DawnAsh." FlameStripe meowed. As the toms padded back to the Log, the she-cats finished their conversation on the quality of the water in the streams in the forest.

"Alright, MoonStream, let's go." ScarFace mewed as he approached her.

"Bye, SilverShade!" MoonStream mewed

"Goodbye, MoonStream!" SilverShade meowed. The cats split off into their pairs after a final farewell. "So you found a new friend?" FlameStripe questioned. "MoonStream? Yes, she's not a bad cat once you get to know her." SilverShade mewed. The two cats left to their camp leaving the two ShadowClan cats behind them.

"ScarFace and MoonStream would be a great couple!" SilverShade mewed excitedly.

"They seem like they would be good mates, yes."

"Something is bothering you FlameStripe. What is it, you've been acting all weird in the past couple days now"

"Nothing is wrong SilverShade."

"You would tell me if there was right?"

"Always… Can we get back to camp now?"

"Sure, FlameStripe"

The two cats set off once more into their camp. FlameStripe and SilverShade, both exhausted went into their den and found a place to sleep.

The two cats didn't get much sleep that night due to their recent activities with ScarFace and MoonStream. The two cats woke up to LionHeart talking to them "You two look like you had no sleep last night. Anyway you two are leading the first hunting party, only the two of you." With that said the warrior left the den and the two cats got up and left for hunting. During the hunting party FlameStripe and SilverShade started talking. They talked about the clan's and what would happen and their worries about their own clan. That is until the two looked at each other and SilverShade sounded frustrated "FlameStripe, I know something is wrong. I am getting sick of it, I'm getting worried so spit it out. It's only us two here anyway."

"So you're saying that you and ScarFace have a hunch that something bad will happen soon in the clan's!" SilverShade mewed frustratingly. FlameStripe could only nod. He had something else on his mind but he decided not to talk about it while she was worked up on something that sounded so silly but was yet, true. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want her to get angrier at him… "I'm sorry SilverShade, but it's what I believe in at the moment." SilverShade took a deep breath in and out and looked at FlameStripe like nothing just happened. "Let's just get back to hunting" SilverShade said in an ice cold tone towards FlameStripe. FlameStripe didn't know what else to do but follow what SilverShade said. She was edgy a lot but he still loved her no matter what.

The two cats stalked back to camp. Maybe he shouldn't meet with ScarFace tonight. He would have all day to think about it. As the two cats entered their camp it was nearly sun-high and they brought back plenty of fresh-kill for the clan. FlameStripe went off to lay down to bask in the sunlight and rest for a bit before he was called to do anything else that day. After a long rest and some thinking, FlameStripe decided not to meet with ScarFace that night, he was gone every night for half a moon to meet ScarFace. The clan might get a bit suspicious. It was almost night when FlameStripe looked up. He got up and walked over to the warriors den somehow still tired. So FlameStripe went in the den and found a spot of mossy bedding and went to sleep, he said nothing to SilverShade and she said nothing to him.

FlameStripe awoke to a cold breeze to open his eyes and find out that he was in the middle of a clearing. All was quiet, no prey scent, no other cat around that he could see. A ways away there was a tree stump and as he took a closer look he saw that there was a cat sitting on it. FlameStripe padded up to the strange cat. He sniffed the air as he got closer. ThunderClan scent! As he neared the cat he could see it's flame-colored pelt shining in the moonlight. "Hello" Mewed the flame-colored cat mewed. "I am FireStar. I'm sure you have heard of me from storys." FlameStripe was astonished, he heard stories passed down from many many moons about the great, noble leader who once was a kittypet and gained respect from all cats but fought many many battles. "I have news to tell you something young FlameStripe, there are dark times ahead. The prophecy CloudStar told you is just the tip of the iceberg. There will be a great danger that threatens the lives of every cat, prey animal, and predator in the forest. It will come when least expected, when least prepared for, and nothing can stop it. The Clans will be forced from their homes and moved to a new and unfamiliar surrounding. One cat from each Clan will be informed, through StarClan. They are to protect their Clan and they are responsible for moving their Clan to the new location. StarClan has chosen you for the cat of ThunderClan to help lead the clan's to their new home.'" FlameStripe tried to talk to FireStar but nothing came out. FlameStripe started to fade away. FlameStripe wanted to tell him not to leave but he couldn't. As FireStar disappeared he whispered the words "The battle for survival has begun."

FlameStripe awoke back in the warrior's den. He needed to report his dream to LittleStar, FlameStripe was walking over to his leader's den when he was stopped by DoveWing, ThunderClans deputy. "Where do you think your going FlameStripe, hopefully not to sneak out again?" How does she know I've been gone!? "u-um, no. Actually I have some urgent news for LittleStar, I'll tell you about it later." With that said DoveWing and FlameStripe departed. Him and DoveWing were friends, he didn't she would give away something that disappointing to their leader, for him being one of his most trusted warriors… FlameStripe soon got to his leader's den and announced his appearance. LittleStar acknowledged with a "You may come in FlameStripe." FlameStripe went into his leader's den to find him curled up in his mossy bed. "You must hear this LittleStar" FlameStripe mewed

"So, the first dream StarClan sent you was over a moon ago and you didn't tell me?" LittleStar sighed, "Okay, you're dismissed, FlameStripe. I'll think of something to do for this." FlameStripe was curious, why was his leader so nice to him? "T-Thank you LittleStar." With that said he left his leader's den and went over to DoveWing who was giving off names of cats for the next hunting party. "SilverShade, GreyTail and IcePaw, go hunting and don't come back without some food." The trio of cats walked off through the entrance of the camp. FlameStripe padded up to DoveWing "DoveWing? Can I talk to you… Privately?" DoveWing gave him a long stare "Follow me." She turned around and stalked off near a tree and laid down. "What is it FlameStripe?" She looked at FlameStripe with concern and something else in her eyes, "How is it that you know I've left camp?" FlameStripe questioned, DoveWing let out a mrrow of laughter and cuffed her paw around his ear.

"I'm the deputy of this clan and my den it's right next to the warriors den… Do you think I can't hear you and SilverShade sneak out at night?" She questioned. FlameStripes ears burned from embarrassed. "Will you tell LittleStar?" He quickly mewed. "No, not unless something bad happens" She meowed


End file.
